3000 Yen
by veggiegirl-senpai
Summary: His kisses were hot and passionate, his touches cunning and unbelievably sexy. Any and all attempts at retrieving my broken womanly pride were admonished as the blonde bartender continued to devour me from the inside out. And to think, this all started with a stupid bet… Smut, dear friends, and very vivid at that. Kusanagi Izumo X Fem!Reader; A requested One-shot.


3000 Yen

_**Requested by XxkittycloudxX**_

"Okay, okay, okay…" I managed to moan out while skilled lips traced intricate patterns onto my neck as I stood pressed against a wall in the arms of the blonde bartender of HOMRA. "You're better than I thought, I'll admit it!" Despite my half-hearted attempts to relinquish his grip on my hips, I didn't really want him to leave yet; not when we were this far, when I was this turned on.

He seemed to understand this because his hands tightened their hold, making my feverish attempts to keep my pride intact completely useless. "You owe me _much _more than an apology, (y/n)-chan; I plan to take full advantage of your current dept." My entire body tingled at his words and I tugged lightly on his blonde locks to get him to return to my hungry lips once more.

I ravished his soft mouth with a barrage of fiery kisses that were made hotter still as his cunning tongue pushed past my kissing and danced along the inside of my mouth. Any and all attempts at retrieving my broken womanly pride were admonished as the blonde bartender continued to devour me from the inside out. And to think, this all started with a stupid bet…

"_Hey, (y/n)-chan, are you a virgin?" HOMRA's resident womanizer, Chitose Yo asked offhandedly as he sat down heavily in the barstool next to me. "I'm not gonna fucking tell you. And whether I am or not, there's no way in hell you're getting any action from me." The 22-year-old rolled his brown eyes dramatically. _

"_**I**__ don't want you, but I've been trying to find someone to hook up with Kusanagi-san." I chuckled whole-heartedly as the mental image of the Red Clan's second in command doting on anything else other than his precious rosewood bar popped into my mind. "I've already told you that it isn't necessary Chitose-kun. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just drop the subject. __**Now.**__" _

_The bartender's voice became hard when he spoke the last word, the tone that clearly stated 'shut-the-fuck-up-now-you're-annoying-the-living-h ell-out-of-me'. A true Kusanagi tone. Chitose became subdued for a second before leaning my way once the bartender turned to put something back on the shelf "Don't you think he'd be a lot less temperamental if he just got laid? C'mon, it would only be one night, (y/n)-chan! No strings attached, wouldn't it be fun?"_

"_Please~" I pushed his face away with one hand and finished up the last of my cream soda with the other. "I'm way too tough to satisfy."_

"_Oh, really?" The unexpected voice of our current topic of conversation piped up from the other side of the bar; he sounded almost entertained. "Chitose! How long to you plan to harass these guys? We've gotta go meet everyone else at that old storage garage on the other side of the city by dusk." The derby hat wearing best friend of Chitose, Dewa Masaomi spoke from the bar's entrance. _

_The brown haired young man sitting next to me heaved a long-suffering sigh before standing and waving us away without even glancing back. "I'll leave the rest up to the two of you, then." And with a swift snap of the door, the two friends left no one in the entirety of the HOMRA bar except for me and the smirking bartender._

"_So, you say that you're tough to satisfy, huh?" I glanced up to see him still smirking at me. "So I've been told." _

"_For entertainment's sake, what would you say to a… deal?" I cocked my head to the side as I considered his words. "What kind of deal?" He put on a thinking face for a moment before "3000 yen says I could make you come within 10 minutes." _

_I stared, utterly surprised at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. It was always fun to see the classy ones talk dirty. And despite not really being that steamy at all, I could tell that the last sentence he spoke was his version of talking dirty; and to be honest, it worked pretty well. _

"_You're on."_

I fought a desperate battle for air as we parted once again, our hands scurrying to find more skin, more body to clutch while our mouths took a break for much needed oxygen. His fingers made their way in between our impossibly locked bodies and every single button on my blouse was popped open within seconds.

He sighed out in mild pleasure as I wrapped a leg around his hip, bringing our most secret areas closer together before grinding against him a few times. He groans and grows harder and hotter against my inner thighs but his remaining hand on my waist stops my movements before I can continue.

His rather harsh silencing of my complains was affective as I once again found my mouth trapped in his crushing kiss, his hands tearing the shirt from my body as though the fabric was offensive to him. One of his long index fingers slipped behind one of my cups and slid back and forth over one of my already hardened nipples without bothering to remove my bra.

I whimpered into his warm mouth as he continued his teasing with one hand and moved the other in between my thighs where he began a steady rolling of his thumb against the clit that lay far beneath many layers of fabric still.

I pulled my head away from his as I realized exactly what he was aiming for; the damned bastard. How dare he try to make me come like this. "500 more yen says that I can make you come without taking off your pants." I closed my eyes and pressed my head firmly to the wall behind me, as if trying to channel some of its stability.

"N-no, thanks." He was too good at it, and he knew it. There was no way I'd be able to last long enough for him to remove the denim from my legs; not that he was going to be that gracious anyways. The firm strokes of his fingers on my most sensitive areas had me losing control quickly.

Suddenly, he slipped a second finger into my bra and pinched the pebbled nipple while simultaneously switching the circle patterns which he had been using between my legs to fiercely rubbing and tugging at the space. I immediately came undone, every ounce of built up pleasure exploded throughout by body as I came all too willingly against his warm body.

"So," Izumo begins against my neck as I pant for the air I forgot to breathe the moment orgasm took me. "It seems as though you're not so hard to please after all."

"Shut up." A sudden idea sparked in my head and I reached down to cup his pulsing member through his pants. He groaned and his fingers bit into my skin at the sensation. "I have a new proposal." He chuckles lightly against my skin "I'm all ears."

"We have to go upstairs, though. I'm not having one of the boys walking in on what I'm about to do to you." He raises his head and looks me straight in the eye. "I can do that."

I smile and trace his soft lips with my fingertips "3000 yen says that I can make you scream so loud you wake up the whole block." The tips of his mouth curl and he pressed his forehead to mine sensually. "It'll be fun to see you try."


End file.
